Frozen Sea
by Licarline Aida Clyne
Summary: Kardia came back to life in the sunken city of Atlantis. He wished to confess his unspoken love, but could he? The melody of loves is in the frozen sea...


**Disclaimer: **I own NOTHING. This fic is just a fill-up anyway...

**Warning:** shounen ai, bad english.

* * *

He was dead. He was sure of that. A death he dreamt, he desired for a long time. A death in a prideful battle with a worthy opponent. He killed himself by putting all his life in his single, ultimate technique. His pride had killed him, and he proud of that.

But now as he heard a voice, a woman calling his name, his warm yet painful heart started to beat again. He was back to life, but far too weak and too pathetic that he's hardly breath. He could felt his surrounding was trembling. It feels like the ocean herself has gone mad, and the sunken city of Atlantis was suffering from it.

From the corner of his eyes, he could see two black shadows walked slowly escaping the ancient city. The long, black haired woman carried the brown-haired man. Both are wounded, but the man was worst of them, maybe even worse than himself. He smiled to them. The fact that guy still lived was a failure to him, or maybe not. One thing, he had torture him too much that it would hurt his pride as a judge. He didn't care whether Rhadamantys could survive or not. He can't care about it. His pain didn't let him to. The pain was like no other pain he'd suffered. In his dying status the pain and the heat was too unbearable that he could care to almost nothing, he didn't even care about this voice calling him. It was very different from his last death. The last was too fast that he could recall no pain, only his stubborn pride and a thought flying to a certain saint. Yes, his iceberg... where is he? He didn't know where he was, but he could felt the great ice cosmos overwhelming the whole place. That means the Aquarius saint is till alive. That means he wished to see him. A hopeless wish, that is.

Some moments later, he heard footsteps coming closer to him, and the Unity appeared before him. He was astonished to saw the prince. He too was dead, wasn't he? Perhaps it was the day when the dead came back to live? And just like him, the prince's body was full of wounds. He watched as Unity walked slowly, hopelessly making his way to the surface. But after a few steps his body couldn't hold on any longer, and he fell. But he seemed not to care, as he started to crawl on the trembling ocean floor as fast as he can.

The sight was somehow pathetic to him. He gathered all his strength, or whatever left from him, and tried his best to stood up. He could felt something was helping him, but wasn't too care about that. Perhaps it was the woman calling for him? Tch, he never care about such thing, why should he now? Well, he never care much about other people either, but this time, only this time, he was willing to help Unity. But he do had a reason for that. He felt a cosmos that he knew too well protecting the prince. He didn't know what they had hone through, but he will obeyed Degel's will, for he owed too much to the wise saint. That's why now he dragged Unity to the surface. He gave him all the warmth he had. He was numb, he paid no attention to pain. Slowly but sure they walked, both are half-conscious, and in the end they made it. But Unity was cold, so cold that he won't won't survive without his body's warmth. He could just simply dragged Unity again to Bluegaard, but he refused to left Degel all alone in the underwater city. So he broke his nail, his _pride_ to gave the prince some of his warmth.

He was about to go to Degel's side but he have no more strength. After a few first steps back to Poseidon's Kingdom, he fell. Around him, the ocean's gone mad. Waves drifted his helpless body, run him against thousand years old walls. His mouth felt salty as the ocean's wrath brought him deeper into the heart of Atlantis, closer to the voice and closer to Degel's cosmos. It felt like his body is going to break in the mad waves, but he couldn't help but to feel happy. It's still a hopeless wish, but maybe, just maybe, he could see Degel one last time. And however, he do curious about this voice. Who's she? He could felt her not only calling his name now, but _ordered_ the waves brought him to her. Brought him _dead_ maybe.

Half-conscious, almost breathless and once again near-death he tried to kept his dear life. Then suddenly bright blue light filled his half-closed eyes. Slowly he opened his eyes, and what he saw made his heart jumped in happiness. There, stood before him is a green haired beauty, _his_ green haired beauty. He thought he was hopeless to see him again, but now... he thanked the Gods for the iceberg in front of his eyes, stood alone trying to froze the wrath of Poseidon. He looked at the Poseidon's vessel, and he knew who she was. Seraphina, the princess of Bluegaard. He had heard about her from Degel. He had heard it too little to actually know her, but he had heard too much that she made him jealous. So it was her who called him all this time? She made him ridden the waves all the way to here, but what for he didn't really understand. Maybe it was because she do love and care about Degel, so she called him to help her beloved. That reason pissed him off, but he do thanked her effort of uniting him and Degel in the end of their lives. Well maybe it's a little pessimist to call this at the end of their lives. He do experiencing his second death now, and Degel... he didn't know what the three Bluegaard had gone through, but the sadness in Degel's eyes was more than enough to told him that something was really, really wrong. Of course Degel's and Unity's wounds and Seraphina as Poseidon's vessel helped him to guess what happened, but all he could think about is those blue eyes. A pair of clear sapphire orbs that reflected the intelligence and kindness of the wise saint. The ice blue eyes that somehow always looked so warm in his own fiery eyes. The eyes he wanted to look only for him, those lovely orbs that looking straight to him now.

"Kar...dia?"

The Aquarius saint's voice calling his name sounds better than anything in this world for him. Once again he tried to stand up and walked towards Degel. This time everything felt a lot easier because now he reached for his love.

"Yes Degel, I'm here."

As he crawled towards Degel, his heart beats faster, yet it's not painful as usual. He had killed the coward inside of his heart, the side of him that always pierced thousands blade to his heart every time he's near Degel. But now that they in the edge of life, he had decided to just spill everything up, even if it would worsen the wrath of Poseidon within Seraphina's body.

He tried to stood firmly in front of Degel, but collapsed and hold onto him. Very cold...

"Kardia, are you all right?"

"Don't worry about me, Degel."

He don't even need to command his heart to beats faster, it's already at the maximum speed, pained him but in exchange gave him warmth to support Degel.

"You're very cold."

"Yes... it can't be helped. I have to freeze her," Degel answered sadly. "And you're very warm."

"That's because I want to help you, fool." Kardia stood behind Degel, and wrapped his arm in his body from the back.

"Kardia?" Despite of being so cold, Degel managed to flushed a cute shade of pink.

"I love you, Degel." That's it, he had said those words bluntly to Degel's ears.

"I... I..." Degel startled upon hearing his confession. The water bearer turned his head as far as he could from his eyes. Those blue eyes found it's way to Seraphina. "I love you too, Kardia." For one second, the waves gone even wilder than it was. "But Seraphina... she's someone important for me too."

"It's okay, I understand." He sunk his head into Degel's green hair, and placed his lips in his shoulder. Tears started to flow from his closed eyes, but it immediately froze in his face. Cursed his heartache, he can't even soothed the pain with crying.

"Kardia...? I- I'm sorry." Degel swung his head to placed a kiss in his forehead.

"Don't do that, you'll get us killed," he said, still won't look Degel in his eyes.

"But we're going to die soon anyway."

"Yeah, you're right." He lifted his head and smiled, just to saw that Degel was smiling to him too. He leaned closer and capture Degel's lips. Cold, but sweet. His warm lips melted the ice on Degel's lips, gave the kiss some salty taste. "Then this also won't be much matter, right?"

Degel didn't answer that, but he could felt Seraphina's presence had gone from the sunken city. He cursed himself of being such a selfish bastard. He always is a selfish bastard, but he never liked it when Degel made such a sad face like now. He promised to himself that he would apologize to her, well maybe not in this life, but he'll do it at the first chance he got. Degel turned his face to Seraphina again, now used all their cosmos to freeze the mad ocean. It wasn't too long before everything around them froze, trapped themselves in the eternal ice.

.

.

.

Kanon looked at the Freezing Coffin, a memento from previous Holy War which trapped Seraphina, Degel and Kardia within it. He smiled at the three of them, thinking about the Sea Dragon's betrayal story. It seemed like the Sea Dragon always have the role to awaken Poseidon for their own good. But he's thinking... will someone come, and 'save' him from his evil deed? Maybe, just maybe he do want someone to help him...

* * *

Please, don't hate Degel because of this fic XD

I really don't know why this fic became such an 'unrequited love' like this, I don't mean it to be like this! At first it's just a love confession and they died happily, but it turned to be a threesome, all because Degel and Seraphina. But it will become weird right? I do use Seraphina in this fic... argh, whatever. I'm no good in making romance however, lack of experience :P

And the Kanon's part... that is very random. I don't know why I made it. okay, I always love things like that, when an antagonist have some 'please save me' feeling deep in his heart, (and I do like Kanon, by the way) but... once again, it looks like my fingers it out of my control. I thought about adding Sorrento-chan too, but I don't know how. It might end up with Kanon/Sorrento XD

I know I haven't being so active lately, but I want to say goodbye with this fanfiction. I'm going hiatus soon, so you won't see me until... April, at the very least. You know why? Because I'm 12th grader! arrggghhh, so many exams lies ahead... this year I'll say goodbye to school life and hello to collage life. And 'arrggghhh' and 'damn!' and 'f***' to all the exams ans so many sighs to so many books. *sigh* okay, I'm officially stress. GOODBYE!

By the way... Merry Christmas (altough I don't celebrate it). I don't mean this to be a Christmas fic either (it's far too gloomy XD) but I just happen to finish it now


End file.
